Velvet sky humiliated
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: Velvet sky had just won a match and was getting ready to leave when Karen Jarrett decides to humiliate and have a little fun with her...


A/N: I do not own TNA/IMPACT WRESTLING nor do I own any of the characters used in this story this is just pure fiction and I don't make any profit from writing this story. Enjoy!

Velvet sky humiliated

Velvet sky had just won her match that she was scheduled in that night and headed back to the locker room and was getting undressed to go in the showers when Karen Jarrett snuck into the locker room with a empty bag and put velvets clothes inside and snuck out with the bag as she stood next to the door and thought to herself "I'm gonna make sure that bitch gets what's coming to her!"

Then Karen signaled to some masked women to hide in the locker room for velvet and they snuck into the locker room and hid waiting for velvet to come back from the shower and one of the masked women switched off the lights.

Just then velvet came back from the shower and stumbled around in the dark thinking to herself "why the hell is it so dark in here!" before she eventually found the light switch and held a towel around her before velvet then looked around and said to herself "and another thing what the hell happened to my clothes!"

Then one of the masked women wrapped a chloroform soaked cloth around velvets mouth as she flailed around before eventually collapsing back in the masked woman's arms before another masked woman placed some handcuffs around velvets arms as one of the masked women lifted velvet onto her shoulder and carried her out.

Velvet then woke up a few hours later in a dark room and she could feel that she was sitting on a chair before she squinted her eyes as the lights came on and she heard a familiar voice coming from the door "wakey, wakey honey, miss me?" and velvet struggled in the chair as she replied "ARGH, Karen you BITCH, let me go!"

And Karen stepped towards velvet and laughing at her as she replied "hahaha, oh honey I will let you go...but not before you get exactly what's coming to you!" and velvet leaned towards Karen and spat at her earning her a slap across her left cheek before Karen replied "haha, such attitude for a naughty girl but I'll fix that soon enough!" then Karen stepped in front of velvet grabbing the towel and pulled it off as velvet's medium-sized breasts bounced around in freedom.

And velvet gasped in shock before saying "AHH, what the fuck do you think your doing BITCH!" and Karen just stood there and laughed at velvet before Karen motioned to the masked women and said to them as they stepped forward "make sure that she is nice and wet for me, then put her in a skimpy outfit and bring her to the ring, oh and don't worry about any bras or panties as I'm going to give the crowd a little treat that they will never forget!"

And the masked women just nodded as they watched Karen leave and velvet struggled in the chair as she shouted "KAREN, KAREN, come back here and let me go you BITCH!" then one of the masked women stood in front of velvet as the other masked woman stood behind velvet and the masked woman in front of her spread velvet's legs open as she knelt down and leaned her head forward as she started slowly licking velvet's pussy and the masked woman behind her placed her hands around velvet's medium-sized breasts and started fondling them and pinching her nipples which erected soft moans from velvet.

Then the masked woman who was licking her pussy suddenly stopped and then placed two fingers on velvet's clit and started rubbing it as velvet softly moaned as she shook her head "ooh, ahh, no...no please stop, ahh, ungg!" then suddenly the masked women stopped and pulled velvet off the chair and dragged her over to a small changing room as one of the masked women handed a bikini top and a short skirt and said to her "get changed!" and before velvet could reply she felt the other masked woman grab her ass and push her into the changing room.

Then a few minutes later velvet came back out now wearing the black bikini top and the short pink skirt that just barely covers her ass as one of the masked women smirked as she grabbed velvet's arms and tied them together with some string then the masked women grabbed velvet's arms as they dragged her to the arena.

Then velvets theme played as the masked women dragged velvet to the ring where Karen was sitting on a chair in the middle of the ring and the crowd cheered as the masked women rolled velvet underneath the bottom rope before sliding in afterwards and dragged velvet back to her feet before they then dragged her over to Karen Jarrett stopping in front of her and Karen held a microphone and said "well, well velvet only someone like you would wear a outfit this…revealing!"

And velvet stood there as one of the masked women held a microphone as velvet replied "well, KAREN it's not like a had a lot of choice was it!" before velvet then spat at Karen again earning her another slap from Karen this time across her right cheek then Karen slightly smirked at velvet as she replied "well, still a bit fiesty are we? well that will soon change!" before Karen then sat back down in the chair and patted her lap and continued "but honey, you never to old to be taught a lesson, now get over my lap!"

And velvet stood there as she gave Karen a evil look before she replied "like hell I will BITCH!" then Karen sat there and laughed while the crowd cheered before Karen replied "haha, oh velvet I knew you would choose the hard way...i like it that way!" then Karen looked at the masked women as she continued "ladies, could you please place velvet over my lap for me!"

Then the masked women dragged velvet over to Karen and pushed her down over Karen's lap while velvet kicked her legs in protest then Karen sat there with velvet on her lap and slowly pulled up velvet's skirt and placed her hand on velvet's left butt cheek before looking down at velvet as she mockingly said in suprise "HUH, what's this velvet no panties...you really are a naughty girl and for that I'm gonna do something that your mommy should have done a long time ago!"

Before Karen then brought her hand crashing down as velvet winced screamed while Karen spanked her "OW, OW, ooh Karen I'm gonna get you for this you BITCH, OW, OW!" as the crowd cheered as they watched Karen spank velvet for several more minutes alternating between each of velvet's butt cheeks as her ass turned from pink to a bright shade of red.

Then Karen suddenly stopped and rubbed her hands over velvet's now red ass smirking at her work before she then reached over to the back of the bikini top and pulled the string and pulled it off as she lifted velvet off her lap and the crowd cheered loudly as they could see velvet's medium-sized breasts and hard perky nipples and then the masked woman standing behind velvet quickly crouched down and pulled the skirt down and pulled it off as the crowd cheered even louder than before as now they could see velvet completely naked in the ring.

And velvet's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment as she tried to quickly leave the ring when one of the masked women grabbed velvet by her brunette hair and pulled her arms over the top rope and spread her legs and Karen seductively walked over to velvet and placed one hand on velvet's breasts twisting and pinching her hard nipples and placed her other hand on velvet's pussy pumping two fingers back and forth at a fast pace causing velvet to moan "ahh, ooh, get...get off me you perverted bitch, ooh, ungg!"

The crowd cheered louder and louder as they watched Karen finger velvet's pussy in the ropes and Karen leaned her head and whispered into velvet's ear "tell me velvet, does this turn you on? do you like getting fucked in front of a crowd? or maybe you like me touching you like this!" and velvet shook her head and replied in between breaths "ungg, ahh, no...no I don't, just...just let me go you perverted BITCH!" but secretly deep down velvet really did enjoy Karen touching her.

Then the masked women dragged velvet back through the ropes and one of them stood in front of velvet while the other masked woman stood behind her and lifted her legs up and spreading them open as the masked woman in front of her crouched down and started flicking her tongue over velvet's pussy and velvet started to moan louder "AHH, OOH, please... please don't stop, this...this feels so good, UNGG, AHH!" while Karen was getting undressed out of her short black dress revealing a black strap on around her waist.

Then the masked women let velvet collapse to the mat as her body twitched from her orgasm as she laid there panting trying to catch her breath before the masked women then rolled velvet onto her front and pulled her hips up so that her red ass was sticking out as Karen knelt down behind her in-between her legs and wrapped a handful of velvet's brunette hair in her hand as she thrusted the black strap on into velvet's pussy and velvet moaned and tried to hold back some tears as she was forced to look at the crowd cheering while Karen was fucking her pussy at a fast pace.

And then velvet let out a huge moan as she came a second time her body twitched as Karen slowly pulled the strap on out of velvet's pussy and velvet layed there panting trying to catch her breath again as the two masked women slid out on opposite sides of the ring and pulled out two more black strap ons from under the ring and pulled them up around their waists before sliding back into the ring as Karen untied velvet's arms and dragged her back to her feet and lifted her legs up and spread them open as one of the masked women thrusted her strap on into velvet's pussy and velvet moaned "AHH, ungg, yes please...please make me cum again, ungg, ooh!" as Karen and the other masked woman were flicking their tongues over velvet's medium-sized breasts.

And the crowd roared with excitement as they continued to watch velvet being fucked by Karen Jarrett and masked women and then Karen let velvet collapse to the mat her body twitched as she came a third time and she layed there panting trying to catch her breath before the masked women dragged velvet back to her feet and dragged her over to a corner of the ring and stood on the apron next to her as they then grabbed each of velvet's legs and pulled them through the middle rope and hooked one of their legs around them.

Then Karen walked over to a stagehand who handed her a black bag before Karen then seductively strolled over to velvet and twisted and pinched each of velvet's hard nipples which erected soft moans from velvet before Karen then leaned in and planted a kiss on velvet's lips as she slowly pulled a Hitachi vibrator out of the bag and switched it on as she placed the vibrator on velvet's pussy slowly moving it up and down as velvet moaned loudly while the two masked women flicked their tongues over velvet's nipples "AHH, OOH, Karen...Karen please stop now, no...no more please, UNGG, OOH!"

Then Karen moved the vibrator up and down faster on velvet's pussy as she turned the vibrator on high intensity and velvet moaned loudly as she bucked her hips before then letting out a huge moan as she came a fourth time and she sat in the corner panting trying to catch her breath as Karen and the masked women walked down the steps and walked up the ramp smirking as the crowd started booing.

And velvet sat in the corner and lowered her head as she let the tears fall and feeling embarrassed and humiliated in front of hundreds of people before velvet pulled her legs back through the ropes and saw a bag left by the steps so she climbed out of the ring and down the steps and opened the bag and found her clothes inside so velvet then quickly zipped the bag back up and ran up the ramp to the back trying to cover herself up...


End file.
